


Impressions

by Chibibee (Rebecky_Mo)



Series: Crystal Ball Universe (Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z Crossover) [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: crossovers100, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecky_Mo/pseuds/Chibibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>32 hours later, Piccolo has a moment to ruminate on events, questions, and warrior women in short skirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> **Crossover100 Prompt:** #6 - Hours
> 
> This prompt story doesn't really have any real interaction between my lovely crack pairing victims, but gives an idea of the situation in how the two of them (well, the two universes, really) had met.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, it was quiet. Even in the middle of the busy city, there were no blaring sirens to bother his sensitive hearing, no blinding lights in every color painting the streets. Peace.

Piccolo looked up from the roof Capsule Corps, staring at the glowing electrical (alien) net that encompassed the earth, and painted the night sky a red the color of wine. It's presence had cut contact with Earth's satellites, effectively cutting communication. The energy bursts it pulsed out earlier had fried electrical transformers across the globe, cutting off the worlds power supply. No light. No heat. No technology. Nothing.

Peaceful? The Namekian snorted to himself, unimpressed with his own denial. It was anything but. Things were actually _worse_ than they'd been! And that was no small feat.

_"Gohan, Videl, Vegeta! Get over to Boot Isle, see what you can do about helping an evacuation!" Bulma was checking over her computers screens, trying to sort out a plan of action. "Krillin, Goten and Trunks to North City! Piccolo, Goku, Yamcha and Tien, check the Twin Metro area! I'll stay here and try to figure out what's going on. And PLEASE keep those communicators in one piece...just so I know you're not doing something crazier than usual."_

 

32 hours ago, earthquakes destroyed mountain landscapes, tsunami's threatened seaside cities, the very planet seemed to be roaring in pain, it was nearly deafening. And all this was but the shock waves from the real damage. Somehow, someway, the very sky above the Earth had torn apart. Ripped open as if it were nothing but a ragged cloth.

And there had been something on the other side of this tear. A planet. A blue planet, with a tiny white moon.

An impossibly _familiar_ planet.

13 hours into the emergency, the group was still working over some of the planets most densely populated areas, trying to rescue people, get food, water. Everything. _Anything._ The groups continued to rejoin at Kami's and resplit into various teams, depending on the situation. Meanwhile, they were trying to find out what might've caused this, looking for anyone suspicious. An hour later, Vegeta found someone.

_Trunks touched down onto the crumbling pavement and raced towards to recovering prince. "Dad! Dad, are you okay?" Vegeta growled, and pushed out his hand to stop his son's advance. He stood, a bit shakily for a second, then snapped his head up glare at a street to his left._

_"I will be, as soon as I show that damned woman not to mess with a Saiyan!" And with a flash of ki, he was gone, flying after his assailant._

 

News of the attack pooled the group to the area, determined to find this attacker. She wasn't an easy catch though; she seemed to be darting around the area, going from one disaster to another. Though, it didn't seem like she was the cause of the problems...5 hours later, one of them caught up with her, soaked to the bone and caked in mud in an area wracked by mudslides.

_She was on one knee, leaning her forehead against the brick wall of the alleyway, shoulders heaving in exhaustion. The woman wasn't making any noise save for a few panting breaths, in her own little world for the moment, not hearing as Goku silently floated to the ground not ten feet behind, eyes narrowed slighty, gaze trained on her. He stood with his back straight, arms relaxed at his sides. He wouldn't get into a defensive stance; not yet._

_"Excuse me miss, I'd like to ask you a few questions."_

_She'd tensed before he even got his first word out, but hadn't moved more, to attack or otherwise. Then, slowly, she began to raise to her feet. For the first time, he got a good look at the strange clothes she wore; bare legs under a shirt green skirt and pink bow, long brown hair hiding what looked to be a white body suit. As she rose, she slowly raised her white gloved hands to either side of her, a sign of peace. And surrender. Her voice was devoid of emotion, trying not to give too much away._

_"I mean you and your people no harm; I'm here on a non-violent mission of observation."_

_Goku frowned, slightly confused at that. "You attacked one of my friends back there. Not exactly 'non-violent'."_

_Her back was still to him, but this time her voice definitely held some emotion; mostly annoyance. "Well, your friend shot at ME first, from behind my back even. He tell you that part?" Black eyes blinked in shock, and Goku could help but chuckle a bit at that._

_"Well, no. But it sounds about right, especially with the huge crater in the street back there...Hey, you can put your hands down if you want. And I bet it'd be easier to talk to you if you stopped looking at that wall." He smiled a little as the stranger carefully turned as she lowered her arms, getting a glimpse of a matching pink bow upon her breast, and sharp-but-honest green eyes. And...was that a TIARA on her head? She seemed a little shocked as well, though he couldn't tell why (but later on, he could've sworn she'd mumbled something about the 'Planet of Mr. Universe Contestants'). "Much better; I always hated not talking to people face to face. Teleporting comes in handy like that..." The saiyan warrior stepped forward with a grin, and held out his hand to this strange woman. "My name's Goku; I guess you're not from around here."_

_This earned him a raised eyebrow, and was given an odd look for a few seconds; finally, she gave a small laugh, and shook her head. "Wow, wonder if every planet has someone like you two."_

_Never mind." The amused look stayed on her face as she grasped his hand firmly, shaking it. "I go by Sailor Jupiter, but you can shorten it to Jupiter."_

 

Sailor Jupiter.

Piccolo had to admit, he didn't have a clue what to make of her. She seemed to be honest of her intentions, but he had no clue what to make of her strange powers, her claims of the planet seen through the tear being another Earth...

Or of her outfit.

The former Demon King mentally smacked himself. He certainly knew better than to judge a warrior by their clothing (even if it was a miniskirt and _giant pink bows_ ). The woman was different though, no doubt of that.

Though, apparently, she wasn't unique. 5 young girls, dressed in similar strange uniforms (and even stranger hairstyles) had followed Sailor Jupiter here to Earth, and bumped into Trunks and Goten shortly after most of their crew caught up to Goku. That hadn't gone well. But then, pretty much _everything_ that happened after that hadn't gone well.

_"What ARE these things?!" Goten shouted, watching the hundreds of small ships twist and fly through the sky above them._

_"Dunno!" The green-haired teen in matching skirt and brown bows cried back. "But they're not from Earth!"_

_"Of course they're not, we're ON Earth!" 13-year old Trunks growled._

_"We are NOT! We're FROM Earth!" The girl in red hissed back._

_"ARE NOT!"_

_"ARE TOO!"_

_"Pallas thinks we need to argue later, AND FIGHT THEM NOW!" The small teen in blue shrieked, as a dozen ships shot out towards the group._

 

That had been 8 hours ago.

The alien ships had succeeded in casting out their net across the sky, both of their teams exhausted after the days' events. And the girl in red had taken a serious injury in defending Trunks; they'd learned the hard way that Dende's healing powers didn't work on their other dimensional guests. ( _"Stop, STOP!" screamed the Sailor in pink odangos. "You're making it WORSE!"_ ). Goku had quickly transported her (and a few of the kids to watch over her) to Capsule Corp, and thankfully the Briefs had a generator powerful enough to keep Vesta in a medical pod to heal. The others eventually made their way there to regroup, and Sailor Jupiter's first move was to check up on her injured charge. She'd stayed alone in the med bay with Vesta for quite some time...

_"I'm sorry." The girl in pink ondangos blinked, and turned her teary gaze away from the med bay doors for the first time in, what seemed like, hours. The smaller green man that had tried to help Vesta was standing there, looking despondent. "For what I did to your friend. It's...I've had my gift for healing as long as I can remember. It's never...never done anything like that before. It's never...not worked..." The girl's gaze softened._

_"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to." She reached out to take his hand, giving him a halfhearted smile. "Thank you for trying though." He didn't look convinced._

_"Yeah, like you said Dende, it's never happened before. You should listen to...um..." Goten frowned for a second, then turned to look at the 4 girls in the room. "What'd you say your names were again?"_

_The girl in pink and yellow ribbons chuckled softly from her seat. "We didn't. I'm Sailor Ceres, but I also go by C.C."_

_"Name's Sailor Juno." added the one in green and brown from her spot against the wall, "J.J. when I'm not in the miniskirt and tiara."_

_"Sailor Pallas likes to be called LaLa." Chimed in the girl in shades of blue._

_"The girl that was hurt is Sailor Vesta, or V.V. for short", spoke up the girl Dende had apologized to. "And I'm Neo Sailor Moon. But...my friends call me ChibiUsa."_

_Trunks, who'd been very quiet since the trip to Capsule Corp, stood from his spot on the floor, and walked towards the girl he now knew as Sailor Neo Moon. "My buddy's name is Goten, and I'm Trunks. And..." he sighed. "and I'm sorry too. Guess I have more of my dad in me than I thought."_

_"Don't sweat it Trunks; think we've all made some bonehead decisions the last day or so. Our first one was ever sneaking off to follow Jupiter..." Juno muttered the last part much softer than the rest._

_And speak of the devil, the senshi in question finally reappeared through the doors, the entire group popping their heads up to the noise.as the Sailors hurried towards her with questions of Vesta. Jupiter held up her hands placatingly, then placed one on Pallas' shoulder. "Easy girls. V.V's recovering slowly, but she is healing. She'll be out of the worst of it by morning." Dende and the teens all seemed to relax at that, especially Trunks. He knew what the MedPods could do, but it was still good to hear. Then Ceres spoke the question on everyone's mind: "What do we do now?" The older senshi looked at the girls around her, then turned to walk to the leader of this world's protector's, Son Goku. She placed a single hand to her tiara, and in a flash of light, the miniskirt and gloves transformed into a floor-length green and white gown._

_"These children and I came to your planet in secret without provocation, and made a bad situation worse in doing so. And now, we find ourselves without a way to return to our home" Slowly, Sailor Jupiter bowed down on one knee before him, earning stunned gasps from her young charges, and astonished looks from everyone else. "As Princess Makoto of Jupiter, fourth soldier of our solar system, and defender of the royal family of Earth, I humbly ask you and your team for asylum on your planet until the situation has been solved." Goku blinked down at her, then grinned and scratched the back of his neck._

_"Well, I thought we were doing that already. But yeah, okay."_

 

Piccolo snorted at the memory of that. Typical Goku. He'd made up his mind about the strangers from another Earth long before then....still. Sailor Jupiter's, no, Makoto's, actions at that moment had impressed him; despite her pride as a soldier, she'd recognized just the situation she'd found herself in, and chose to humble herself to protect the girls under her care. Actually, a surprisingly large amount about her impressed him. She obviously had skills as a fighter, and her powers had the form of lightning itself, which she wielded as if she was born from the element herself. He'd never known that was possible...

But that was a consideration for a later time, the namekian decided, unfolding himself from his lotus position on the roof.

For now, the sun was rising, tinged pink by the alien netting; the others would be waking soon, with rested minds and bodies. Now, the two teams that hadn't known of each other's existence a day ago will act as one united front.

Now, it was time to strike back.


End file.
